Até o dia em que te ver novamente
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Duas pessoas se reencontram depois de anos numa situação crítica. Os sentimentos podem florescer em meio ao caus? Sakura x Sasuke Participando do concurso 'Sakura no Ai'. Oneshot Review's, ok?


**Notas da autora: **_Leiam e depois nas notas finais eu digo.Boa leitura!!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é não é UA.

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**§ Até o dia em que te ver novamente §**

_Participando do concurso de one's 'Sakura no Ai'._

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Os passos marcavam-se na areia fofa da praia. Esmeraldas observavam dispersos os movimentos das ondas, que estavam calmas. Sentou-se em cima de uma pedra, enquanto deixava que os dedos sentissem a areia entre seus dedos, e suspirou. Quantas vezes tinha parado naquele lugar para ficar sozinha? Esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse? Que um milagre ocorresse, e pudesse ver aqueles olhos negros novamente.

_Até quando eu vou ficar me enganando?_

Mesmo que soubesse rumores dos futuros ataques da Akatsuki, ela não conseguia impedir seus sentimentos, apesar que agora, era bem mais contida com suas emoções. Simplesmente não podia desmoronar apenas de saber alguma notícia, era a segunda ninja médica mais requisitada, apenas não superava por enquanto sua mestra. Tsunade era Hokage de Konoha, e na sua ausência por prestar os serviços, Sakura estava sempre em frente de todas as operações de risco médica.

Apesar de seu rosto sério e contido para _todos_, Sakura não deixava de ser em seu íntimo aquela mesma menina que _implorava_ para ser útil e ir atrás de quem realmente amava. Todos refizeram suas vidas, mas, Naruto e Sakura pareciam estagnados por saberem que sempre faltaria algo no time sete.

"Sakura-chan.", ouviu a voz animada atrás de si, e virou-se encarando as luminosas esferas azuis, abrindo um leve sorriso. "Até que enfim, encontrei você!", ele pausou, se aproximando da kunoichi. "O que faz aqui sozinha?", piscou os orbes.

"Ah, só pensando.", respondeu, e o amigo pareceu se preocupar com o tom de voz da jovem. "Mas, não é nada demais!", balançou as mãos de um lado para o outro, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

"Vamos para a festa, não vai ficar aqui sozinha enquanto os outros estão se divertindo!", ele a puxou, com um sorriso enorme.

Sakura não fez nada para impedir, mesmo querendo continuar no mesmo lugar. Se ficasse muito tempo ali, sabia que iam acabar sentindo falta dela mesmo. Tsunada prevendo que o pior estava por vir, fez uma festa de comemoração da vila, e todos estavam presentes. Inclusos aliados de vilas vizinhas; sorte de Ino que estava mais feliz e radiante do que nunca por ver um certo _Kasekage_.

Comentários? Haviam vários, mas, nada confirmado.

Já Shikamaru e Temari estavam firmes e fortes, sem nenhum pudor enquanto andavam de mãos dadas, e saiam as escondidas por entre os becos para ficarem mais á _vontade_. A kunoichi sorriu levemente, pelo menos eles assumiam-se. Suspirou fundo, vendo Naruto ocupado com Hinata e os desmaios repletos de timidez, e resolveu mais uma vez se afastar dali. Agora o amigo estava ocupado, e não sentiria sua falta tão cedo.

As pernas faziam seu caminho sozinhas, como se soubesse exatamente onde seu coração queria estar. Agradecia aos céus pelo local estar deserto, a sorte era que os guardas estavam fazendo a ronda pela vila, e ela poderia ficar ali em paz, sem ser pertubada.

Ali, onde sua alma sentia-se completa; mesmo que fosse o local exato onde tinha sido destruída por dentro. Os esmeraldas paralizaram por um momento enquanto absorvia a atmosfera do lugar por apenas segundos antes de desabar em cima do banco na frente da vila, e suspirou. Suspirou fundo contendo a incrível e avassaladora vontade de chorar.

"Você não muda.", parecia que o coração da jovem tinha parado ao ouvir aquele timbre de voz; anos se passaram, mas, nunca esqueceria de qualquer detalhe dele.

"Sas...", a voz dela morreu, ao virar-se e encontrar o vulto embrenhado nas sombras.

Sakura deu um passo na direção do shinobi.

"Não se aproxime.", ele avisou num tom baixo de perigo, mas, ela ignorou.

Eram muitos anos sem vê-lo, muitas lágrimas derramadas, muitas idéias distorcidas, e apenas um coração para comportar tudo isso. Deixou que seus braços pequenos encontrassem a cintura dele, e o envolvessem em um abraço carinhoso e apertado pela saudade.

"Por favor, Sasuke-kun.", pausou, segurando as lágrimas. "Não peça para que eu não me aproxime de você.", disse ela, o rapaz entretanto, deu o silêncio como resposta. "Eu sei por que você está aqui, mas, eu não me importo.", o fitou nos olhos.

"Você não sabe de nada.", os negros viraram-se para o lado oposto, tentando ignorar o leve aperto que sentiu no coração ao ver a expressão de decpeção no rosto da antiga colega de time. "Me solte, Sakura. Eu não vim aqui para isso.", os orbes a encaravam, sérios e impenetráveis.

"Então você veio aqui para quê?", ela tentava controlar as batidas que aceleravam em seu coração.

"Isso não é da sua conta.", ele se virou, e a jovem deu um passo na direção dele.

"Você já completou sua vingança, por que quer continuar do lado da Akatsuki?", indagou, com a respiração entrecortada.

"Não interessa."

"Por que não esquece tudo e volta para Konoha?", soluçou, e ele deu mais um passo para frente, em silêncio. "Por favor, fale comigo, Sasuke!", pediu, com a voz alterada. "Não vá embora de novo desse jeito! Se tiver que ir, dessa vez, me leve com você!", segurou a blusa dele por trás com força.

"Já tivemos essa conversa antes.", massageou as têmporas, parecendo incomodado. A jovem molhou os lábios para recomeçar. "Sakura, eu não levar você há lugar algum.".

"Então por que veio até aqui?", ela apertou o abraço nas costas dele, repetindo a pergunta de momentos atrás.

Por mais que ignorasse muitos anos todo e qualquer resquício de memória passada, aquele abraço era impossível de ser esquecido. Fora daquela mesma maneira que ela conteve o _selo amaldiçoado_ de Orochimaru pela primeira em que ele se manisfestou em seu corpo. Ele simplesmente não conseguia afastá-la, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era o que devia ser feito.

"Isso não importa.", a kunoichi negou com a cabeça.

"Importa para mim, Sasuke.", as lágrimas já molhavam a blusa do ninja. "Por favor...".

"Não vou poupar esforços para destruir todos aqueles que fizeram parte da extinção do clã Uchiha, Sakura.", os olhos se tornaram vermelhos como o sangue. "Irei matá-los. Deixarei sangrarem até a morte.", apertou ambas as mãos, o líquido vermelho escapando por entre os dedos. "Eu não terei piedade de _ninguém_ que teve alguma coisa haver com isso.", ele se soltou do abraço dela, e a encarou. "Saía daqui enquanto tem a chance.", as mãos dela depositaram-se sobre os lábios por segundos absorvendo as palavras.

"Mas...", os esmeraldas marejados.

"Não discuta, eu não estou brincando.", as mãos tocaram de leve o rosto dela. "Leve Naruto com você. Akatsuki está atrás da raposa de nove caudas, você sabe.".

"E você?", ela indagou. "O que vai acontecer com você?".

"Eu já decidi o meu destino, Sakura.", ele parecia mais sério do que nunca. "Está na hora de decidir o seu.".

"Não!", ela gritou. "Eu não vou desistir de você!", ela não pensou, e colou seus lábios nos dele.

A kunoichi precisava de algo á que se agarrar, e palavras agora não seriam mais de valia. Sentiu os braços dele envolverem sua cintura trazendo-a mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo com urgência. Ele também precisava dela, e era por isso que estava ali. Tinha vindo alertá-la, não queria que ela corresse perigo.

Em menos de um mês Akatsuki atacaria Konoha atrás de Naruto, e ele sabia que tinha uma dívida com os _amigos_. Foram muitos anos de cabeça abaixada em silêncio, mas, no fim, estava conseguindo finalmente o que queria. Teria a sua vingança completa, assim que se livrasse de todos aqueles que foram copactuar para o fim de seu clã, e depois de tudo, sabia que poderia voltar para ela.

Sabia que ela o estaria esperando, em qualquer situação.

Entendia que ela nunca desisitiria de si.

As bocas encontravam-se sedentas, repletas de saudades e de promessas mudas de um reencontro. Os dedos delicados da jovem sentindo os fios negros, querendo que aquele momento fosse eterno.

Que os lábios dele não se separassem dela.

Que as promessas não existissem, e que o agora fosse o aqui.

E quando a respiração se tornou urgente, os lábios se separaram devagar. E foi então que sentiu uma pontada atrás de si, as mãos tocararam levemente o rosto másculo do ninja, e perdeu os sentidos.

Carregou seu fardo precioso até o mesmo banco de anos atrás, e suspirou. Aquilo era irônico, os dois voltaram para o mesmo lugar onde tudo dera início. A fitou por muitos minutos em silêncio, convencendo-se que aquela era melhor decisão que poderia ter tomado, não antes de se aproximar e murmurar palavras no seu ouvido. Deu as costas e partiu.

**xxxx**

"Sakura-chan!", ouviu uma voz aguda chamar seu nome, e esfregou os olhos, sonolenta. "Tava preocupado com você, desapareceu na festa ontem!", protestou ficando de frente para ela, enquanto a jovem tinha a mente embaralhada.

Colocou uma das mãos na testa afim de reogarnizar as lembranças do dia anterior e foi então que teve um estalo. A respiração ficou irregular, e as lágrimas vieram aos seus orbes.

_'E quando nada mais fizer sentido, acredite em mim. Eu voltarei.'_

"Sakura-chan?", o loiro se aproximou preocupado. "O que você tem?".

"Nada, eu estou bem!", ela deu um sorriso triste, mas, cheio de esperanças. "Vamos embora, nosso dia será cheio hoje!", anunciou.

"Vou pro Ichiraku, você vem?", questionou.

"Vá na frente que já te sigo.", informou, e o loiro mesmo estranhando a atitude da rosada, foi sem fazer perguntas.

_Eu nunca vou desistir de você, Sasuke-kun._

_Nem que muitos tentem..._

_Nem que eu chore e desfaleça._

_Nem mesmo quando as minhas esperanças estiverem por um fio._

_Eu sei,_

_Sempre estarei aqui... Esperando._

_Até o dia em que essa promessa que me fez se cumpra._

_Até que voltemos a nos abraçar como ontem._

_Até que nossos lábios voltem a se encontrar._

_Até o dia em que possa vê-lo mais uma vez._

**Owari.**

* * *

**Notas finais da autora, Yassashiino Yume:**

_Gente, o que posso dizer? Primeiramente, passou de 600 palavras. É a primeira vez que participo de um concurso, então me perdoem se meu humilde fic não ficou lá muito bom. Eu sei que existem muitas autoras de auto calibre participando. Enfim... Foi um one-shot feito com o coração e eu me esforçei para manter o Sasuke o mais fiel possível, me perdoem caso não tenham sentido isso._

_Eu decidi optar pelo fic não UA já que estou fazendo "Olhos", que é um UA. Assim, eu me arriscava em um estilo meio diferente. Esse fic me deixou deprê por que, eu vejo o Sasuke fazendo isso. Sei lá, o Kishimoto é muito ruim. Não seria mais fácil ele ficar com a Sakura e ponto? Mas, não. u.ú Isso me frusta. Enfim... Espero review's, e seja o que Kami quiser._

_Ass: Yume/Kao-chan._


End file.
